hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 11: The House in the Woods/Gallery
Back in the wilderness Chapter 11 (1).png|Hilda is back in the wilderness Chapter 11 (2).png|And is reminded of how peaceful it is there. Chapter 11 (3).png|But she has to get back home before her mom gets worried Chapter 11 (4).png|One problem; she doesn’t know what direction home is. And her attempts to navigate don’t work Woodman playing cards with Elves.png|To her joy, she runs into her old friend the Wood Man, who is playing cards with some Elves. Chapter 11 (5).png|He’s willing to help Hilda get home. But first he wants to win a few games to make up for his losses. Chapter 11 (6).png|Which may take a while, since it’s not his lucky day Elf mail stationery.png|One of the Elves, Barch, offers to help Hilda send her mom an email. Chapter 11 (7).png|Hilda agrees and writes the letter. Barch promises to post it later Captive of the Forest Giant Chapter 11 (8).png|Wood Man admits he just lost Hilda… Forest Giant.png|…but not to one of the Elves. There was a Forest Giant playing along as well. Chapter 11 (9).png|The giant claims his prize Chapter 11 (10).png|He’s annoyed Hilda didn’t even notice him till now. Humans always overlook him. Chapter 11 (11).png| The giant takes Hilda to a tree in which he stores his possessions Forest Giant's lair.png|He thinks he won’t have to feed her for at least a few months Chapter 11 (12).png|Climbing down is not an option. Chapter 11 (13).png|Hilda will have tot hink of something else to escape Chapter 11 (17).png|She gets bored. Chapter 11 (18).png|Then Wood Man shows up at the tree. It turns out he lost Hilda to the giant on purpose. Chapter 11 (19).png|Just like how he lost a rope ladder to him some time ago. He instructs Hilda to use it. Wood Man with crown.png|The Wood Man also enters the tree to take back some stuff he lost to the giant. And some stuff he didn’t lose, but likes anyway. Chapter 11 (20).png|Unfortunately, the giant catches them red handed Chapter 11 (21).png|Thinking quickly, the Wood Man uses some bellows agaist the giant… Chapter 11 (22).png|…blinding him temporarily. Hilda and the Wood Man make a run for it. Chapter 11 (23).png|But the Wood Man loses his loot in the process Chapter 11 (24).png|The giant gives chase, chastising Hilda and Wood Man that they would never have robbed a “proper giant” this way… Chapter 11 (25).png|…and immediately regrets his choice of words. Chapter 11 (26).png|While the giant is distracted by his faux pas, Hilda and Wood Man escape him. Chapter 11 (27).png|Unfortunately, during the chase, the Wood Man lost his own sense of direction. He’s now as lost as Hilda is. Email Elf post office.png|Barch meanwhile takes Hilda’s letter to the post office. Chapter 11 (14).png|And through a combination of pneumatic tubes… Elf Couriers.png|…and multiple couriers… Elf courier on squirrel.png|…the letter is quickly brought to Trolberg. Chapter 11 (15).png|Alfur accepts the letter on Johanna’s behalf Chapter 11 (16).png|But Johanna is too worried about Hilda to notice Alfur Chapter 11 (28).png|Only after he falls into her coffee does Johanna notice Alfur. Chapter 11 (29).png|She’s glad to read Hilda is okay, even though she doesn’t fully trust the Wood Man Chapter 11 (30).png|Alfur offers to trace the letter back to the sender, and thus hopefully Hilda Chapter 11 (31).png|And immediately sets out with Twig Chapter 11 (34).png|As night falls, he reaches the post office and learns the letter was posted by Barch. Chapter 11 (35).png|He and Twig track down Barch and his friends. Barch and friends.png|But when Alfur asks about Hilda, Barch insists he wins this information with poker. Chapter 11 (36).png|Alfur reluctantly agrees. The house Chapter 11 (32).png|Elsewhere, Hilda and Wood Man are still lost. Wood Man’s accusations that Hilda became a city girl don’t help. Chapter 11 (33).png|Hilda suggests settling down for the night. An advice the Wood Man follows a bit too literally. Chapter 11 (37).png|Hilda gathers some great pine needles for the night. The House in the Woods.png|But then she spots a much better place to sleep; a house. Chapter 11 (38).png|As usual, Wood Man enters without knocking. Hilda angrily follows. Chapter 11 (39).png|The house seems abandoned, despite the lights being on. Chapter 11 (40).png|They find a kettle with boiled water, and their favorite flavors of tea. Chapter 11 (41).png|There is also a burning fire… Chapter 11 (42).png|…records… Woodman in the house in the woods.png|…and even a guitar, so the Wood Man gets to play his music. House in the Woods - bedroom.png|While Hilda retires for the night. House in the Woods - living room.png|The following day, Hilda finds breakfast waiting. But the Wood Man claims he didn’t make it. Chapter 11 (43).png|After breakfast, Hilda wants to continue her search for Trolberg Chapter 11 (44).png |But the door is locked, and neither Hilda…. Chapter 11 (45).png |…nor the Wood Man can open it. Chapter 11 (46).png |The Wood Man tries the window… Woodman can't escape.png|…but he falls straight back in through the chimney. Chapter 11 (47).png|They try their luck upstairs, but the staircase instead traps them in an endless loop. House in the Woods - alien geometries.png|And then the house begins to change in bizarre ways. House in the Woods - hallway with portraits.png|Their last hope is the door to the attic… House in the Woods - attic door to the living room.png|…but it leads straight back to the living room. Chapter 11 (48).png|The house doesn’t want them to leave, but it does create more food for them. Friends reunited Chapter 11 (49).png|After playing all night, Alfur finally learns about Hilda being taken by a Forest Giant. Chapter 11 (50).png|But she’s already gone when he and Twig reach the giants tree. Chapter 11 (51).png|The giant catches them snooping around Chapter 11 (52).png|He demands to know where Hilda is, and isn’t pleased that Alfur and Twig don’t know. Great Raven vs Forest Giant.png|Fortunately, the Great Raven comes to their rescue… Chapter 11 (54).png|…and quickly drives the giant off. Chapter 11 (53).png|Raven was also looking for Hilda. Chapter 11 (55).png|Then Twig notices the house in the distance Chapter 11 (56).png|In the house, Hilda and Wood Man make the best of the situation. Hilda even asks the house for a new copy of Frida’s missing book. Chapter 11 (57).png|But it won’t do her any good if they can’t escape. She wants to see her friends right now… Chapter 11 (58).png|…and promptly gets her wish. Chapter 11 (59).png|Sadly, Raven allows the door to slam shut again. Now they’re all trapped. Escape Chapter 11 (60).png|Hilda and Wood Man bring their friends up to speed. Chapter 11 (61).png|Raven, Twig and Alfur immediately test the powers of the house. The House in the Woods - starting to malfunction.png|Hilda’s had enough already, and in her anger dares the house to give her all her belongings. It tries, but clearly has trouble maintaining them. The House in the Woods - overloading.png|Spotting an opportunity, all prisoners begin to ask for loads of objects. Chapter 11 (62).png|Soon the house is crammed with objects, and it’s starting to malfunction. Woodman with diamond monocle.png|But it becomes harder and harder for everybody to think of new objects. Chapter 11 (63).png|Then, as the house is overloaded already, Hilda demands a way home. The hous sends Hilda home.png|That finally does the trick… The House in the Woods - A door to Hilda's House.png|…and the house forms a door straight to Hilda’s home in Trolberg. The House in the Woods - A door to Hilda's House 2.png|Escape at last. Chapter 11 (64).png|Seeing her mom again is enough proof for Hilda that it’s no trick; she really is home. Chapter 11 (65).png|But their freedom comes at a price; all things they wished for disappear. Chapter 11 (66).png|There’s no denying it for Hilda; Trolberg really is her home now Chapter 11 (67).png|Wood Man objects; the wilderness will always be part of Hilda Chapter 11 (68).png|Wood Man leaves, but does admit he considers Hilda a friend Category:Episode Galleries